in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: DR001: All About Linking Pink
200px|season_no = 1|episode_no = 1|series = Digital Reset|genre = Adventure|created_by = |status = Finished|previous_episode = None|next_episode = DR002}} All About Linking Pink is the first episode of Digital Reset. Synopsis Sasha Stylink, in the past, wanted to become special apart from other Inklings. One day, after failing to completely brag herself in a hotel, she soon met a digital encounter on her mobile device that's acting strangely. What could it be? Episode Plot (The story begi-) ??? #1: Huff...puff.... ??? #2: It has been detected. Everything in this world must be erased. By me. ??? #1: You may be that threat but you can't delete me or convince me to turn to you, defected virus! Especially after you... *sniff* I must get away! (...As it was going to say, the story begins with a creature running from a virus. An escape hole is seen nearby.) ??? #2: You are not going away. As it has been detected. ??? #1: Or so I will! *enters the escape hole, which disappears* ??? #2: Been said that you will come back. I will wait for it. ---- (The part where the main characters are doing their daily lives!) (First of all - the main-main-main....whatever. It's in Inkopolis, another moment of the Turf Wars. Specific place is Moray Towers, it's the pink team vs. the green team.) A pink male Inkling wearing a hat: going for the tracks, Sasha Stylink! Sasha Stylink: don't have to call me by my full name necessarily! And don't ask about the lack of my middle name. *uses her Splattershot Jr. to splat a nearby green Inkling* Shaka! Lack-o! (It's the final minute at this time...) Sasha: now or never, guys! Give it all you got! (The rest of this is continuous splatting from teams to each other.) ---- (Next up, another place where it looks like a space observatory. Many visitors! And someone's hosting its opening.) A sassy girl: The one wearing a dragon-like and galactic hat. Dractor, right? How did you feel when you wanted to be a tour guide in this large observatory? Dractor: Part of living. That's all! I'm glad anyone here will make this memorable, especially on its grand opening! What I do wish, though, is to explore space, and to see if there's really a partner who is willing to stand on my side. Making it better, the partner being something that collects shiny things, something I'd want to tame even. A cool man: Yo! Good for you, but you might end up dying! *cackles* Dractor: *gasps* That's not funny! ---- (Third and last, in a graveyard. A lone man, mostly in purple, glares at one grave.) A sad boy: Wh-What's Fantasmo doing here, again...? *slowly leaving the graveyard* Fantasmo: It's...clearly my fault my mother died. If only I had a proper familiar, even for a devil, which will never happen. I promise, I will redeem myself one day. *turns around* And to get socialized with anyone around me, as well. ---- (Moving on, the creature from earlier is traveling to another world...) ??? #1: Whoa...this better be good...! (The creature appears as mere data compared when "it" was on the other world. But it's back in Inkopolis. Sasha was going back to the hotel.) Sasha: Final Splatfest announced shortly after! Those sisters... Wait! The pair! The Splat Dualies, I left that pair on a room that's... *gets nervous* Oh, who am I kidding? It's just that Inkling. Time to try bragging myself, even thought I have the key! *enters the hotel* (Few minutes later...) Sasha: *still giggling but stops at a sudden* ...I failed and I need to run, despite all my pretending. *runs to another building, as the data transfers to her cellphone* (It is getting a little late, on the other hand. Going to be nighttime shortly...) Sasha: Heh, instead of being in an empty house, I better go to the other entrance of the hotel. *enters there, then to her room and locks the door* Update ti- Huh? The cellphone is not what it should be. *tries to analyze it* It won't even respond! ---- (The same thing is happening to Dractor, who is just walking to his house. Just near the space observatory.) Dractor: What's this? "You have found your partner"? Known ???: I guess I'm not the only one having this issue... Dractor: You've surprised me! ...I know you, you must be Fantasmo, the retired doctor around these parts! Fantasmo: ...So? What we should take matters in our hands is our devices. There's also additional text lately for me. "You will all unite in one world." (Suddenly, storm, everywhere.) Dractor: The weather is acting strangely once again! Clouds aren't even covering the sky clearly. ---- (This must be a sign, right?) Sasha: There must be some connection to this! (Suddenly, her cellphone is converting right in front of her eyes, in a striped background. Piece by piece, it forms into another device.) Sasha: Well then... *unlocks the door and goes outside to the hotel* (Not just that, a lot are happening around Inkopolis as well. It's pretty obvious because of the Splatfest but there's more to that. New kinds of banners, new plans, and such.) Sasha: Wish changing hairstyles is a thing, but I can stick with this. A hat though will be necessary for me. (Few minutes later...again.) Sasha: *about to wear the hat, but it drops a blue tag* This can't be the price tag. Right? *reads it* "D-Tecting Tag"? I'll keep it for now. *keeps it on her packet, then wears the hat* Let's see! *looks to a mirror* I look cool here! ???: What's that I hear? Sasha: Not you again, Red! Red: I'm here to... Well, you know! Staring contest! Sasha: You may be my cousin, but... *sigh* At this time? Sure thing, it's a daily activity of ours! Red: Yeah, yeah! Countdown! Sasha: Your call now. *closes eyes* Red: *closes eyes* Three, two, one... GO! (Both open their eyes, staring each other. And then 2 minutes passed.) Sasha: Not giving up... *losing it and blinks* Oh no! Red: I win! But you know what's fascinating? The fact both of us can speak English. It's a rare sight. Sasha: Wh-What's with that? You're going off again, Red! It's true, I only know myself, you, and someone else who speak English out of all Inklings, heh heh. Red: I like that fact, and my life would be almost complete had tough fighter or like that. Sasha: What is this, animal talk? If I had one, it needs to be a brown or pink robust rabbit! Red: Not necessarily, it's "partner talk". You know, a proper partner, not just the two of us! (Another lightning and thunder strike!) Red: Lightning... *a bit upset* There's no way I'd remind myself about it! Sasha: Then don't mind it. I'll go through it further! *runs* Red: What? Wait! ...I'll let her pass. (As Sasha runs through, a bush is nearby, and comes out...a Mayflower.) ???: I am known as Maylora! ...Oh. That girl was in a rush. I'd get a prideful walking flower instead! Hmph! Speaking of which, today's events... (Little flashback in a portal...) Maylora: Exploring through worlds is awesome! I'm so grateful for that! *tumbles through clocks* What are they doing again- *falls flat on the ground* ...Urk. (Flashback ends) Maylora: That was even not worth it! Hmph! (The lightning and thunder seemed to be in a similar path to Inkopolis and a place that seems to be somewhere in USA.) Dractor: It wants us to follow that way! Fantasmo: This must be telling us where to go in terms of our fate! (This is my chance. I must know what's in there!) (Suddenly, two tags fall from the sky.) Dractor: Tags from the sky? *reads* "D-tecting Tag"? Fantasmo: So both of them mean the same thing. Dractor: You are thinking what I'm thinking. I'm sure of it! We're being called for! Fantasmo: Say what you want, it doesn't make little sense as it passes anymore, but I'll still be around. (Then, their devices respond, as they change into another form!) Fantasmo: This on the other hand... *snickers* ---- Sasha: The weather is going wild! *gets hit byone strike* Ugh! (Her device floats. The data that was inside it comes out, in "its" true form... But the device itself remains the same.) Strange Device: *starts to emit a voice* Partner detected: Lopmon. Sasha: P-Partner...? And it looks like the one partner I just stated...! Lopmon: You must be the one...! Strange Device: The first capable Digimon Tamer of the new DigiDestined generation. You are welcome to meet your trial. What's with all this Digidestined stuff going on? And what kind of link will we see between Sasha and her recently revealed partner, Lopmon? Find out in the next episode of Digital Reset! Main Cast Technically, everyone debuted in this series, since it's the first episode. The numbers indicate the order of appearance. *Sasha Stylink **Lopmon *Dractor *Fantasmo *Red *Maylora *"The Defected Virus" (??? #2) Errors Upon finished, the user does not want to edit the script of the episode plot (well, most of the time). This is so that errors are a thing. *Even though the phrase was supposed to be "by one strike", the script says "byone strike", which lacks a space between "by" and "one". Trivia *All the important soon-to-be Digimon Tamers (especially the first main three) will appear in this episode. In addition, all of them foreshadowed their Digimon partners through the italics text: **Sasha Stylink = a brown or pink robust rabbit = Lopmon **Dractor = something that collects shiny things = Dracomon **Fantasmo = familiar, even for a devil = Tsukaimon **Red = tough fighter = Nanimon **Maylora = prideful walking flower = Floramon *This episode is purposely made to be slightly shorter than the upcoming set of episodes in this series. Category:Stories Category:Digital Reset Category:Stories by Fairy27